The present invention relates to a socket with a reinforced strength and, more particularly, to a socket including a body and a reinforcing sleeve having a hardness greater than that of the body to increase the strength of the socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,148 discloses a socket including an end having a driving opening for coupling with a wrench or the like. The other end of the socket includes a dual-depth fastener receiving recess for receiving a fastener. Such a socket can be used in many situations, such as connecting with a pneumatic or electric wrench or used in automatic machines, such as numerical controlled machines, for tightening or loosening fasteners of a workpiece. However, the fastener receiving recess of the socket is liable to crack in corners thereof due to repeated impact and collision with fasteners. The tightening torque of the socket is insufficient if the socket has cracks. In addition, the socket with cracks may injure workers or even causes damage to the workpiece or the machine. Frequent replacement of the socket is inevitable, resulting in an increase in the costs.
Thus, a need exists for a reinforced socket to reduce the costs while increasing the strength.